fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel
Rebel is a Kaiju from Asteroid Studios Kaiju fan films Rebel. Rebel resembles a giant cobra with two claws and is a light blue with reddish eyes. Rebel was played by actor Liam.R. In the poster he appears with orangish glowing eyes which is strange because he never had orange glowing eyes. He lost a eye and it glew blue and the other eye turned blue, that was the closest to orange glowing eyes. Rebel can freeze his opponents and send them back in time and that is his main abillity. In Rebel. Rebel was found sleeping in the Arctic Ocean and was attracted by a boat and followed it to London. The Millitary saw Rebel “attacking“ the city and started firing at him. Enraged Rebel begin to smash the city and eventually destroyed Big Ben. Queen Elizabeth named the creature Rebel after one of her corgis. Daniel Rodriguez decided to team up with a scientist Drake Zero to reasarch Rebel. They eventually built a facility called the ReptillIan’s and captured many radioactive creatures and put them in the facility. The government supported Reptillians and helped them capture Rebel. They caught Rebel eventually but a squid like creature broke out. He began to chase Drake and Daniel he cornered them but got eaten by Rebel. Drake and Daniel had became friends with the beast! In Rebel X The Sky-blades. 'A group of aliens called the Squishaliens (they look like squids lol) attacked London and took control of Drake. He realeased many of the mutants at Reptillians and they got away. Drake almost tried to kill Daniel before Daniel shot him in the eye with a pistol killing him. To make maters worse the Squishaliens realeased robotic dragons called Sky-Blades. A Sky-Blade attacked Rebel but he froze it and sent it back to the Cretaceous era. The Sky-Blades were being destroyed easily by Rebel. And once the last once was destroyed. The Squishaliens then created a Mega Sky-Blade who looked like a large robotic gorilla with wings and two blades as his hands. He approached Rebel he flew towards him and stabbed his eye. Rebels lost eye glew a bright blue and so did his other one he released a large electric ball from his stomauch. Thinking that he had won Rebel walked away then his opponent grabbed him by his tail and threw him into a building. Rebel was very injured and the Skyblade stabbed him in the stoumach with his blades Rebel was sure that he was doomed before he got up and punch the Mega Sky-Blade in the face. Mega Sky-Blade Transformed into a submarine with legs and two large torpedoes on his back he pushed Rebel into the water. And realesed thousand of tiny robotic insects onto Rebel draining his blood. Rebel then froze his opponent in time and sent him to the Precambrian era and the insects went with him. Rebel emerged from the water victorius and everyone cheered.'In Rebel Vs Invader. The Reptillians Facility is being sued from the mutants breaking out and attacking people the government even insests that they kill Rebel however the Reptillians is able to pay off the fine. Two mutated rhinos arrive in London one is male and one is female they get attacked by the Millitary and begin to destroy London and the female trys to eat Queen Elizabeth. Rebel arrives and goes straight for the female he throws her over his shoulders and the female calls out for help. The male arrives and charges at Rebel in the stomach and Rebel loses his freezing power. Rebel reatreats into the water and a hard green egg forms around him. Thinking that he is dead the rhinos continue to smash London. The rhinos then see nucelar radiation and feed on it this results in two green crystals growing on the shoulders, and a abillity to trap their opponets in sticky goo. The Millitary named the beasts The Invaders, Daniel is reasarching the hard green egg that is around Rebel in the ocean he touches it and it breaks open and Rebel is out this time he is a dark green and bigger then normal he now has the ability to fire a blue slime out of his mouth. The Invaders have grown bigger and bigger and the male is now standing up on two legs the female goes to get a drink Rebel comes out and pulls the female into the water and makes her stuck in blue slime. Rebel uses his sticky goo against the male but he forgets that the male can do it to Rebels attack is useless and he gets stuck the male laughs at him and is about to kill him. Just then a large Stegosaurus like creature rises from the water and slaps his spiky tail at the male Invader. He frees Rebel and both of them charge at the male and Rebel makes the male stuck in goo underwater. The stegosaurus and Rebel look at each other they then both go into the water and swim away.'In Destroy All Beasts. '''The Squishaliens are back! And have tooken control of earths mightiest monsters Headache, Stegosaurus and Rebel. But that is not all they have also created a Mecha Rebel to use In case of a emergency. In Chicago Headache emerges and flys over the city (We have a seperate article on Headache btw) he begins to destroy it and no matter how hard the millitary try’s they cannot kill the monster. After hours of destroying the city Headache flys away. That night Rebel attacks Tokyo and many innocent people get hurt everyone is leaving Tokyo and getting into helicopters to escape. The next day Stegosaurus attacks Sydney And is immune to box jellyfish venom the Millitary is not giving up though and begin to attack the Monster the Squishaliens eventually lose control of earths monsters. Rebel, Stegosaurus and Headache are heading to destroy the Squishaliens base. They arrive but have a suprise Mecha Rebel is deployed! He goes for Rebel and punch’s him in the face Stegosaurus bites down on Mecha Rebels tail and he flies into the sky Stegosaurus let’s go of the tail and falls into the ocean he gets out of the ocean and continues the battle. Headache is chasing Mecha Rebel in the sky with Rebel in his back Rebel jumps on Mecha Rebels back and steers him towards the ocean. Using his spiky tail Stegosaurus decapitates Mecha Rebel all of earths monsters chear and destroy the Squishaliens base.'Trivia.'''Destroy All Beasts is a parody of Destroy All Monsters. The Stegosaurus is a parody of Angurius Mecha Rebel is a parody of King Ghidorah and Mechagodzilla. A movie called Rebel Vs The Insect is in production. Category:Kaijus Played By Liam.R Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Reptiles Category:Asteroid Studios Category:Snakes Category:Ancient kaiju Category:Prehistoric kaiju